Dance With The Devil
by LoveOneLoveAll
Summary: Based on the song Dance with the Devil by Breaking Benjamin. A SoMa fanfiction.


Maka stared at the red floating soul in front of her, shining a bright light in the darkness that surrounded them. "Soul… was it worth it?" she managed to whispered through her shock as she glanced down at her partner that was on the ground.

"Maka…" Soul whispered, his hand trembled as he reached out to his meister. "B-black room." He whispered before his breath escaped him and his hand fell to the ground next to him, a loud splash echoing in the air as his arm landed in the pool of his own blood that surrounded him.

Maka fell to her knees, a numb feeling filling her as she crawled over to him, picking up his body and pulling him up, not caring that the now cold blood was drenching her clothes and skin. "Soul." She whispered as she concentrated on his soul, her eyes sliding closed.

When she opened them she was just outside a door that seemed to be… melting? Maka shook the confusion out of her head and pushed the door open. She made an attempt to run inside but a loud 'sploosh' made her stop and look down at the ground where the sound had come from.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood as her breath caught in her throat. "Is that… blood? Why am I not in a dress?" Maka whispered to herself.

"Maka…"

She snapped her head in the direction of the voice to see that it was the Oni.

"I'm afraid you'll be our last guest here…" the Oni mumbled.

"W-what?" Maka whispered, her body started to tremble.

"Stop scaring her." She heard Soul hiss at the demon.

The demon glared up at him as Soul limped up to Maka, having to stop and steady himself every once in a while.

Maka met him half way, the boots splashing in the blood with every step she took. "Soul, what's going on?" Maka asked him as she grabbed his shoulders, trying to help him maintain his balance. She looked around the room to see the paint start to drip down sides, as if the color had given up and just let go.

"Maka." Soul whispered as he slowly pulled her to the middle of the room, pulling her to his body. He looked down into her eyes and Maka gasped when she saw that the red was turning into a light pink. "I need to talk to you."

"We have to get you to Stein before you lose any more blood Soul." Maka growled, but she followed his lead and began to sway as the Oni put on a record. Something was off though, the music was off pitch, making Maka wince.

That's when she really looked at Soul's outfit. The stripes it would normally have were now zigzags that were starting to fade, and instead of red and black, his suit was red… and red. "Soul, what's going on?" she whispered to him, with fearful eyes, her anger quickly passing.

"He's dying Maka." The Oni growled from a distance.

"Ignore him Maka." Soul whispered to her, his voice was shaky. "Maka, you'll have to take the lead." He managed to say.

Maka looked up at him. "Soul, you know I can't dance." She whispered to him.

"I need to keep moving Maka, please… I…"

"Okay, Soul." Maka rushed as she started to step side to side, the blood on the ground starting to rise. It hit just above her ankles now.

"Maka, I have a confession." he whispered as he started to lean into Maka a bit too close for her liking.

Maka looked up at him. "What is it?" she asked as she twirled them, she couldn't help but notice how light Soul was.

"Maka, you're my meister… but that's not the only reason that I'm always there for you." he said as his pale skin grew even paler. The meat on his body started to wither away.

Maka's breath hitched but she didn't stop the swaying.

"Soul… what's going on?" she whispered.

"I've told you Maka, he's dying." The Oni growled.

Maka refused to look over at him, keeping her eyes trained on Soul.

"Maka… I love you." he whispered as his breath started to speed up. "I'm sorry I haven't told you this before… but I don't want to leave without telling you."

Maka stopped her swaying and looked up at him. "Soul… what am I going to do when you leave?" she whispered, the blood was now rising higher, sinking into her boots and rising to just above her knee.

Soul took in a deep breath. "I'm sorry Maka, but you have to keep going." He whispered. "You have to leave now."

Maka shook her head as she began to sway with him again. "No. I want to stay." She growled.

"If you do that, you'll be trapped in here with us." The Oni said from on top of the piano.

Maka ignored him once more. "Maka, leave." Soul told her.

"No." she growled as the blood hit her thighs.

"I want you to keep living Maka. Go." Soul growled, a cough escaping him shortly afterwards.

Maka stopped swaying and wrapped her arms around his fragile neck, planting a kiss on his lips.

Soul froze, but leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You have to leave." He whispered as he pulled away. "I'll wait for you, where ever I go, I'll wait. I swear." He whispered.

A tear ran down Maka's cheek as she firmly shook her head once more. "No Soul, I'm not leaving you." she growled.

"It's my last wish Maka, respect it." he hissed.

"I can't leave you…" Maka trailed off as the blood rose even higher, reaching her hips now.

"Maka…"

"You have to leave Maka, it's not your time." The Oni growled. "Say goodbye while you still have the chance."

A small sob escaped her as she hugged Soul to her, hearing a few of his bones creaking under his skin.

"Maka, before it's too late." He whispered as the blood reached Maka's chest.

"I love you too Soul." She whispered. "I don't want to leave you." she whispered.

"I'll wait for you Maka, don't worry." He whispered as he pushed her bangs away from her eyes, planting a small kiss on her forehead. "I'll miss you." he whispered as he stepped away from her. "Good bye."

The blood reached her neck as she started to hyperventilate, the sight of Soul backing away from her was too much for her to handle. "Soul. Soul, I don't want to leave." She gasped.

"I love you Maka." He whispered as his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell back onto the blood with a loud splash. Maka rushed over to find that he was gone, no longer with her.

Maka felt something tug on her foot, yanking her down as she began to float in the blood. "I love you too Soul… bye." She managed to say before the blood filled up the colorless walls.

The tug on her fought didn't let her swim up to the top. It anchored her to the floor. Minutes passed and she couldn't hold her breath any longer. Large bubbles of air escaped her mouth as she drowned in the thick liquid.

"Soul." She gasped as she snapped back into reality. "Soul!" she exclaimed, shaking the cold body that was in her hands. She couldn't sense his soul anymore… he was gone. "I love you." she managed to say as she clutched him to her, ugly sobs escaping her.


End file.
